Russian Village
by Shiki-Channer
Summary: One-Shot. Matthew would always be unquestionably loyal to Arthur and Canada. Even if it meant hiding the pain and isolation his loyalty brought him. Russia/Canada


_Hello, this is my first entire fan fiction ever, so any constructive criticism would be really and truly appreciated. This was a fill on Part 1 of the Kink Meme. I am sorry it became so long, but I had fun writing this at least. The story is based in late-1919 of the Allied Intervention in the Russian Civil War; not long before the Allied troops began to pull out. _

_In this fanfiction Ivan still has a last shred of his sanity, but is extremely depressed, grieving over all the losses during The Great War and is hopeful for a better future. He also feels very isolated and angry at the outside world, due to all his former allies invading into Russia and hating him for quitting the war (and for supporting the Communist Bolsheviks). Although somewhat angry and controlling already, I imagine that he completely snapped and became a sadistic bastard when Stalin took control._

_Also, just to make it clear, I do not own rights to Hetalia. I don't even own any merchandise at this point ;___;_

The attack on the Russian Village had not gone as planned at all. Arthur was fortunate enough to escape, as were most of the Canadian and British troops, but Matthew decided to stay behind to make certain that the a pair of lagging Canadians were able to safely flee. However, after he had lead them from behind and was about to escape himself, he was spotted and surrounded by Bolshevik troops, who immediately raised their rifles at him in an executioner fashion.

Matthew froze in terror, he knew he would not die from this; he was not a normal human, after all. His existence would simply disappear from everyone's memory and he would be warped somewhere else, as though nothing had ever happened….but the pain, the world of pain he would be in as he suffered the closest thing to death….it sent fear down his spine in the same way it would for anyone else facing a terrible torture.

The blond and auburn haired man began to pant, waiting for the rifles to in eventually crack and send flesh-ripping bullets into him.

However, in his panic Matthew did not register the voice that shouted out behind him. He gasped as he was hugged from behind, and a large gloved hand suddenly moved underneath his glasses and covered his eyes. He did not move even as his glasses slipped off his face and hung from his neck by a string.

A far too familiar voice spoke out to the executioner soldiers in Russian. "Не стреляйте его. Он - мой друг и не враг. Я буду заботиться о нем." He heard the snow crunch as the soldiers lowered the weapons and rushed away. Relief pooled throughout him as the hand moved, allowing him to blurrily see the figures rush away. He did not struggle as Ivan pulled his pistol from his hand and tugged him around to shackle hands together.

"Thankyou…_Bal…shoye spa..seeba.."_ Matthew stammered, speaking what little Russian he knew in a strong accent. Even though he was being captured, it was much better than the alternative that had awaited him. As well; seeing Ivan's familiar face, regardless of their current alliances, brought relief to the Canadian. He now knew that he was not completely alone here.

Despite his lack of glasses, the Canadian saw the Russians smile widen through his blurry vision. "Пожалуйста! Вы настолько хороши."

Ivan was unusually silent as he finished shackling Matthew's hands together and pocketed the gun, although Matthew noticed through his blurry vision that Ivan seemed to be grinning strangely the entire time. The taller man wrapped one arm tightly around Matthews arm and tugged him forward.

Ivan led Matthew forward in silence for a minute, before Matthew unconsciously began to slow down. He was likely being brought to the prison barracks, which judging by the poor conditions of the soldiers and citizen's living standard's, would be a miserable place to stay in. He did not want to go there at all.

"Da? What is problem?" Ivan broke the silence, sensing Matthews change in pace. He paused, tired of pulling Matthew along.

Matthew stared up at Ivan, his eyes filled with other wise repressed fear. "Where are you taking me exactly?" He frowned. "Are you taking me to your jail barracks?"

"Well…yes, if you want to go there~" The Russian started walking forward again, tugging Matthew strongly.

"No!" Matthew suddenly blurted out, digging his boots deep into the snow. "Please… I-I'm not sure what else you could do, but if you could think of any alternative, please don't leave me there." Matthew started to consider how he could escape from Ivan's grasp. This was as good of an opportunity as any….

Ivan blinked. "Well….you're the same as me, yes? If you do not want to be locked up like normal humans, I will see to it!"

Ivan skipped forward, pulling Matthew forward with almost an iron-like grip. Matthew glanced around at the other Bolshevik soldiers, and noticed that Ivan was dressed differently from everyone else. He wore a long brown, admittedly comfy looking thick coat, with several medals on it. He wondered if Ivan was some kind of different ranking from the other soldiers.

When they finally reached the jailhouse, Matthew realized it had probably been used as a town jailhouse before the village became a base for Bolshevik soldiers. He took a deep, panicked sigh when they stepped in, which created a cloud of mist as he exhaled. It was cold; very, very cold.

A man with a grizzled, peasant bearded looked up at them. His face was worn from stress and hard work, but he did not appear to be a bad man at all, despite how he had pictured Communists when he had first traveled over. Once reaching Russia, Matthew had realized that the kindest and most normal of people supported the political party.

Nonetheless, it was absolutely freezing in the poorly built building. And the single empty jail cell that was visible from the doorway looked small and cramped. Matthew assumed that any food he would get in these conditions would be disgusting and meager in size. To make matters worse, there was no guarantee that Arthur and the others would risk themselves to rescue him. What if they assumed he were dead, and simply carried on fighting, thinking that Matthew would reappear one day like a ghost in a warm, cottony bed smelling of pine and maple at home?

Matthew chewed on the bottom of his lip, trying to fight back the self-pity that his potential situation had brought him. If he hadn't done this, than at least one other mortal Canadian would have died. This was a worthwhile sacrifice.

The man looked at Matthew and seemingly understood who he was immediately. The two Russians spoke back and forth, with Ivan's iron grip on Matthew unchanging, despite multiple testing tugs by the Canadian. Matthew heard his name a few times, but otherwise could not understand what was being discussed at all. He glanced back and forth between Ivan's face and the jailors face, and noticed that Ivan's face and tone was gradually becoming darker. This continued on, and the jailer eventually began to speak more nervously. Finally after what felt like forever, the man stammered out a few words and scribbled something onto the piece of paper.

Ivan grinned at the man and returned to an overly childish and sweet tone of speech. "Это было хорошим решением. Вид слов благодарности сэр, и до свидания!" The tall man grabbed Matthews arm and held the shackled hands up in the air. "Matthew, speak goodbye!"

Matthew stammered and grinned sheepishly at the older man. "P-Paka! _Bal-shoye spaseeba_."

The jailor laughed nervously, and said something in Russian back at him. He clearly wanted Ivan to leave as soon as possible. Ivan giggled and patted Matthew's head, before suddenly lifting the Canadian up and against his shoulder. The jailor gave Matthew a pitying stare as Ivan opened the door and walked outside, carrying Matthew as if it was the most normal action to do.

"No worry! You will stay with me at all times now. I will protect you now. In return, Matthew will be great company, yes? Matthew?" Ivan announced loudly, hugging Matthew closer to himself.

"Of course. I will…" Matthew spoke out loud in English automatically, clinging onto Ivan's coat with the little grip that he had. Ivan was so…tall, and he was carrying Matthew with one arm. If he dropped him, it would be very painful. "I am truly grateful. Thank you…"

"Speak in Russian, yes? You sound so much prettier than your language-"

Matthew felt slightly defensive at that statement, as though he were implying that Matthew's language was inferior. "Ah…_ Spaseeba!_ _Spa-seee-b-ba_ _spaa-seeba_!" Matthew repeated, hoping to correctly pronounce it. "…I really don't know that much Russian. And we haven't seen each other in so long, I kind of forgot what I did learn."

Ivan laughed. "Спасибо. I will be patient and teach you Russian. Later. Matthew will work hard to listen, da?" He stopped in front of a small peasant house. "This is where we will be staying!" He opened the door, kicked the snow off of his boots, and trekked inside with Matthew in tow.

"It's very nice!" The Canadian blurted out automatically. It was not an exaggeration. The house appeared to formerly own by a well off peasant family, and many of its furniture was still in place inside of the house's three small rooms. Ivan probably had a very high ranking in the Bolsheviks organization, if he were capable of having this place all to himself.

Ivan dropped Matthew onto one of the kitchen chairs and lifted up his chained hands. "I will free you, but you are still prisoner. If you run away, I will need to punish you, yes? Very, very much." Ivan emphasized as a mildly twisted expression appeared on his features. It took all of Matthew's will-power to keep a straight face at the threat.

"I understand, "Matthew said in a falsely calm tone. "I don't think I am capable of successfully getting anywhere alone, so I have no interest in fleeing." The last statement, despite how Matthew wished it otherwise, was true.

"Good! Good!" Ivan giddily pulled a key from his pocket and removed the shackles. "You will make such wonderful company, Matthew. We will be great friends! I was so bored and lonely…everybody is gone or not my friend anymore…but now I have you~!" He fell back into his chair. "If you could speak Russia, you be a perfect friend!"

"Ivan…I need to say this now." Matthew shifted uncomfortably, hoping to get this conversation out of the way at the beginning. "You must understand, I am still your enemy. Regardless, of our friendship, Canada will never become Communist, and we don't agree with your movement…"

"Ah, I've got the perfect idea!" Ivan blurted out, seemingly oblivious to Matthew. "You are cold, yes? Yes you are. Sit still for a moment…" The Russian dashed out of the room, resembling a small child despite his giant size. He returned a moment later, a pile of brown clothes in his hands. "Take off your clothes please~"

"What?" Matthew bolted out of his chair, his face matching his hair colour. "No, I am really not cold. It's fine."

"If you are shy, I will do it myself." Ivan grinned sweetly, completely serious. "You must. You will die of terrible cold disease, if you do not."

"No I won't die, I'm not cold-"Matthew blurted out, but paused once he realized Ivan's face was unchanging. Sighing angrily, he tried to take the clothes from Ivan so that he could go around the corner and change, but the Russian remained standing at the doorway, blocking his path.

"Da?" The Russian cocked his head to the side innocently. "What wrong? Why slow?"

"F-Fine." Matthew grumbled, his face completely flushed red. He turned around and quickly took off his boots, gloves and overcoat first, carefully setting them to the side. He paused and glanced in Ivan's direction, biting his lip when he realized that Ivan was staring right at him.

He removed his pants last while doing his best to keep his composure and not reveal how embarrassed he was by this. However, his face was still bright red.

Once he was in his underwear, he quickly turned to Ivan and held out his hands. "Okay!" He shivered, it was really cold in the house.

Ivan slowly handed him the clothes, the same unchanging smile still on his face. Matthew had the rather unnerving impression that Ivan was staring at his body the entire time, but he tried to ignore it.

Matthew rushed with putting the new clothes on. The overcoat and shirt had very traditional Russian stitching on it, and from their smell and size were most definitely Ivan's. Both Ivan's shirt and coat were airy and baggy on Matthew's body, and the coats collar hanged low on his chest. After Ivan's pants slipped off when he put them on, Matthew contended to just wearing Ivan's shirt and overcoat, which bagged down to his ankles.

Matthew had to admit that the new clothes felt much more comfortable than his old ones. The thick clothes were soft, warmer and much cleaner, although they still stunk mildly of vodka.

"Put the clothes in the other room please~" Ivan stated, gesturing to the bedroom doorway behind him. Matthew bundled his clothes together and walked into the other room, the heavy jacket swishing as he did. Not sure if opening up Ivan's cupboard was a good idea, he chose an inconspicuous corner to place his folded clothes.

As he leaned down to fold the clothes Matthew held the jacket edge to his mouth, breathing in. Ivan really did smell good, he admitted shyly to himself, and as he had thought years and years ago, the Russian really was quiet beautiful…

The Canadian frowned and forced his thoughts to stop there. Realizing that he had daydreamed and lost track of time, he quickly dashed back into the kitchen area.

When he entered, Ivan had set a kettle of water over the lit hearth, and was sitting in front of the fire on a bench. As Matthew entered the room Ivan grinned and looked the Canadian over. "Ah, finally you look Russian! If I teach you Russian, you would be perfect Russian~" He looked day dreamily towards Matthew for a moment, before coaxing him forward with a piece of bread he held out. Matthew was about to sit beside him when Ivan shifted onto that spot. "No no… sit right here." He said, motioning to his lap. Matthew froze, embarrassed, "I'll only give you the food if you do. Otherwise I'll eat it myself and you starve~"

Matthew gave Ivan a frustrated look, hoping that this was a joke and certain that Ivan was trying to insult him. The larger man stared innocently back, as though nothing was wrong.

"Fine…" Matthew blushed deeply as he sat awkwardly onto Ivan's legs, trying to keep his footing as he made as little contact as possible. Fortunately, Ivan said nothing of this, and instead just handed the food to him and patted his head, before biting into own his bread.

Matthew did the same, and frowned as he tasted the bread. The quality was clearly not very good at all, much worse than even the bread he had on the Western Front, but at least it was something to put into his stomach. They sat eating in silence for several minutes, and although Matthew felt awkward at first, he gradually started to calm down and lean back into Ivan, too tired to deal with any embarrassment.

He snapped awake however when the kettle boiled, and stumbled up when Ivan made no move towards it. Ivan already had the tea supplies set out, so it took Matthew only a few moments to make it. However, as he prepared the tea memories of Arthur, his home and innocent times long, long before The Great War flashed into his mind. He felt his chest become heavy, and he swallowed nervously. He was tired and confused, and he was letting himself become carried away with his emotions, he quickly rationalized. Finally done with making the tea, he carried the cups to Ivan and reluctantly sat down as he handed a cup to the Russian.

They sipped the tea in silence as well, although this time Ivan wrapped one arm around Matthew's chest, effectively holding him in a half-hug. Matthew found the silence to be relaxing, and he leaned back into Ivan's chest as he began to daydream of home. However, the thoughts quickly became filled with homesickness, and a ingrained sadness began to build in his stomach. Hoping to distract himself from the depressed memories running through his mind, he

"How long do you intend on keeping me?"

"For as long as the Canadians remain stationed in Russia, so it may be one week, or two months~ They will most definitely lose, and I will be certain to free you once they show signs of leaving. After all, your presence with the Canadians is not essential right now, and Arthur and the others have assumed you are dead, yes? They probably think you will reappear safe at home one day."

Matthew clutched at the cup, looking down at the wood. "I would prefer to go home sooner…"

Ivan sighed. "You are my enemy, da?" He pinched Matthew's ear hard, eliciting a cry from him. "I won't have you help in any way. Unless I can teach you the advantages of Communism, but you seem to be stubborn, so that will take much time of hard-work. Of course, Canada would be a wonderful ally, so if I can make you draw your nation to become apart of mine…"

"I am your enemy, and Canada will never become apart of this!"

"You say that now. But you cannot say with certainty; the world has never seen Communism in action yet. No, Matthew was once my enemy, now your own opinion does not really matter….your just a pet Canadian doll with no role for now." Ivan pressed his chin onto the top of Matthews head as he squeezed him tight.

Matthew hissed, trying to ignore the statement. "C-Canada does not believe in the Bolshevik parties' beliefs; the Communist system is flawed, and so we sided with the Whites to grant Russians the democracy we have known, and to potentially become trading partners with the Russians, to help improve their living standards."

"I highly doubt that is the only driving motivation…and most certainly not you're your only interest." Ivan said, suddenly reverting back to a disturbing gentle-ness as he stroked Matthew's silky hair once putting his teacup to the side.

"Eh?" Matthew gasped, confused as he shifted away from the touch. "No there isn't…"

"You did this to get Arthur's, and Britain's attention on you by aiding him, and also prove yourself to be strong enough to act without his leadership…You're so focused and attached to him, it's adorable. A good colony, da? Arthur cares for you, you have different concerns and are so far away…it will end sadly…" He giggled and without warning scooped Matthew up on his lap, forcing the nervous Canadian to look up at his face. "But you know all this, da?"

Matthew felt his eyes become watery, but made no attempt to wipe them for fear of making his upset obvious. "That's not true…."

"Don't lie." Ivan warned, before reverting back to his sweet voice. "Life was very lonely for you~ with Arthur so far away and always fighting with your older brother. It must have felt so painful at times..." He smiled sweetly. "It must still be, and probably always will…"

Matthew beat himself up as he felt tears roll down his cheeks, his face flushed red. He now let himself scrub fiercely at his eyes. "I-I hate it…" he whispered, not able to talk any louder without cracking his voice.

"I grew up the same way as you, and I was very sad as well...but…we are next door, and my country will finally interact with more as it spreads out and takes other countries under our wing…we are so close to each other…we can easily avoid this sadness…Russia will protect you and truly watch over you…we will prosper and you will be equal under Karl Marx's structure…."

Matthew knew Ivan was wrong, he knew that they would never, ever be treated as an equal, and that everything he offered was impossible and would not happen. However, this knowledge of unavoidable loneliness only increased the loudness of his sobs, and his body quaked from a sorrow he had not expressed for his entire long life.

"Karl Marx's teachings, it will make me happy, because it will make my children happy and stay with me….you would be happy too...our countries would become the paradises of the world…we would never suffer loneliness and isolation…"

Matthew said nothing, but instead continued to sob and wipe at his face.

Through his bleary eyes and bad eye-sight due to his removed glasses, Matthew noticed that Ivan's face had darkened significantly. "I used to have at least…them…for company…but…I watched them all die. Their blood and screams and crying which sounded so much like yours…but it all stopped. Like the silence that would exist if I snapped your neck at this moment, or shot your face in…." Matthew jerked away while still sobbing, disturbed. "But I wouldn't do that…because you're my doll right now, you're not an enemy…you can't do anything…"

"That…that….What happened to you...The Tsars family?" Rather than moving away like what his impulses told him to do, Matthew shifted closer to him reluctantly, carefully and wrapped his arms around Ivan. He wanted to support Ivan somehow, and fix all of his problems. It was rather foolish to think that a hug would somehow help, but he really wanted it to do so.

Ivan wrapped his giant arms around Matthew and let the two be bundled together. "My children were foolish….I will never let this happen again….You will help, right Matthew?" He whispered into his ears.

"I…I...would like to…But I can't… I have Arthur…and Alfred…and my own people." He took in a shuddering breath, revealing how much this fact bothered him. "...I will not be happy under Communism, and regardless of how lonely I am, for the sake of my people, I will never be as selfish as to help bring a flawed system into my country. I will try to improve your people's well beings when I can….but as long as Communism fails we will never become Communist ourselves."

"But if we succeed?" Ivan continued, stroking Matthew's hair. "If Russia and all the other Communist nations join together and becomes a paradise on earth?"

"Well…if Communism makes your country perfect…then maybe yes…but-"

"That would be wonderful! You know, Karl Marx and Lenin are very smart people! We will succeed~ and you'd have Toris, Ravis, Edward, my sisters and everybody else who might join us as our family! We'd all be so happy, we'd never be lonely…"

"I would be happy…but I don't think it would ever happen-"

Ivan's grip on Matthew suddenly intensified. "Yes it would! ~ You are a bit stupid. I am smarter than Matthew. Don't worry; You would be very happy! You'd have all of us to visit, rather than just Arthur on the other side of the Earth-"Ivan grinned sweetly, before suddenly bringing his face close to Matthews. "And you'd be one of my favorites, you know~"

Matthew blushed. "I-I would…?"

"Yes, you're stubborn, but very loyal and smarter than most~ you'd make an excellent companion for me!" Ivan rested his head on Matthews shoulder.

"I-I guess so…." Matthew sighed. Although he loved him, Arthur could be over ally rigid and serious at times, without the capability to find humor or appreciate the child-like activities of life. Although he truly enjoyed being around Arthur, he always felt like he needed to hide a part of himself in order to be around the man, and to prove himself as a proper British colony. However, in the few times when he visited Ivan before The Great War began, he was left feeling like he could safely be himself for the first time. He had a great deal of fondness for the proud Russian because of that, and as he stood out in the snow feeling alone, he would sometimes think of Ivan and wonder if he was doing the same at that moment.

Ivan suddenly brought his lips down onto Matthews, effectively breaking his thought process, and after a moments debate Matthew shyly let it linger. The Canadian let the Russian lead, as he was not confident in his abilities to do anything right at that moment, after being so very emotional, and Ivan probably wanted to have complete control anyways.

Ivan's tongue forcefully moved into Matthew's mouth. It felt warm, very warm, interesting and…relaxing. Ivan tasted mildly of vodka and the tea they had just drank. Their tongues dueled for dominance for a moment, but Matthew eventually let himself back off and give the Russian control.

Their lips parted a moment later and Ivan moved back, his violet eyes meeting Matthews own same coloured bright eyes. He smiled childishly at the Canadian, who returned the smile, before the Russian began to lick the area of his neck and shoulder. Matthew squirmed and moaned shyly, enjoying the sensation, and carefully massaged the back of the Russians head in response. The Russians hair felt silky and soft in his hands.

Ivan moved Matthews oversized shirt so that his shoulder blade was exposed and continued to lick and nip away at the skin, while tracing his hands downwards and feeling the corners and shape of Matthews's body through the clothes. Matthew relaxed into the touch, and blushed wantingly when Ivan's fingers reached the outside of his thighs. However, the older man took his time and rubbed the outside of Matthew's thighs slowly, teasingly. Matthew began to squirm, annoyed-"Ivan..".

Ivan responded with a hard bite on Matthews shoulder, and slowed down the pace of his rubbing even more. Matthew cried out but obediently stayed still, gasping quietly at the teasing touches and licks of the Russian. He fumed, realizing that all of this attention was Ivan's form of teasing him.

Ivan giggled into Matthew's skin as the Canadian attempted to control himself, which only turned the older man on even more. Growing impatient, his large hands finally brushed over the bulge in Matthew's crotch lightly, causing the Canadian to gasp and buck into his hand.

He smirked, and moved the hand away again from Matthews throbbing member, which caused the Canadian to moan unhappily. The Russian slowly unbuttoned Matthew's long Russian shirt, but paused to think halfway down. Matthew gaped in annoyance at this, and reached over to Ivan's shirt to work away at unbuttoning it.

He managed to get one clasp undone before the Russian slapped his hands away and swung the Canadian over his shoulder, causing Matthews lower regions to rub pleasantly against Ivan.

The Russian dropped Matthew onto the cushions of his bed roughly and carelessly, before he fumbled around in the cupboards while humming. Matthew watched him move about the shadowed room with the limited eyesight he had, and had taken off his shorts in time when something clacked as Ivan placed it on the side-table.

Moments later he was pinned against the bed by the Russian, and gasped as Ivan impatiently reached underneath the shirt and began to slowly stroke his erect length. Matthew moaned and bucked his hips with each pass of the hand, and although he wanted to voice a hovering concern, it was effectively silenced when the Russians mouth met his nipple, causing him to arch and kick out his feet, losing all dignified control of his body against the sensations.

Ivan used his spare hand to explore Matthews exposed chest, enjoying the feeling of his rough hand against Matthews pale soft skin. Soon enough, his hand found Matthews second nipple and pinched it, eliciting a surprised cry from the Canadian, and a low laugh from the Russian.

The Russian stroked Matthews length some more, which caused the writhing Canadian to tense and clutch at the thick blankets beneath him, certain he was about to come.

However, at the last moment Ivan moved his hand away. Matthew whined sadly and desperately, but Ivan sighed angrily at him. "So selfish…You need to learn to think of others Matthew~"

Matthew wanted to give a snappy retort, but could only bring himself to gasp out "Sorry….I'm really sorry…" He didn't want to wait any longer, so arguing with Ivan was not in the cards.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you learn one day too~" He unbuckled his pants and let them slid down, freeing his erection from his pants pressure. He removed his long coat and under shirt afterwards, and Matthew watched as he reached over to the bed's side table to grab the tin canister from earlier. Realizing what Ivan was doing, Matthew moved himself into position. Ivan dipped his fingers into the thick fluid and covered his own member with it, before bringing his fingers back down between Matthew's legs.

He slipped one finger past Matthew's ring of muscle and inside of him, and after he waited a moment, a second finger. Matthew hissed slightly from the burning sensation it brought, but tried to force himself to relax. Eventually Ivan inserted a third finger, and began to scissor the fingers to stretch the muscle. He hummed softly to himself and observed Matthews face, as Matthew hissed and winced harshly from the fingers movement, trying to force himself to relax for both of them. He did not want to disappoint Ivan.

A minute later and Ivan felt Matthew push back against the fingers, which he took as a sign that Matthew was ready. "Are you done?"

"Yes…I am really sorry." Matthew gulped, thankful that Ivan would be this gentle with him. He doubted that it was the natural tendency of the man, and he had to wonder if, or when, Ivan would change on him. Matthew thought that Ivan's small moments of rough-ness he had experienced were rather fascinating. After all, how bad could it get?

"Good~ Good ~" Matthews questioning thoughts were interrupted when Ivan's erection pressed against his entrance. He was very large, but he eased himself inside, moaning when he felt Matthew's tight warmth. He allowed Matthew to adjust to him for a moment, before he began to thrust repeatedly into the blond.

Matthew felt himself close to the edge, and rocked against Ivan's hips in an attempt to make things more pleasant for him. Ivan slammed hard into him in response, and broke into a steady thrusting rhythm, hitting the correct nerves each time.

Matthew withered and moaned in pleasure, feeling him self about to come. When he did orgasm, he yelled out Ivan's name as he shot liquid between the two.

Watching Matthew's orgasm and feeling him clamp down around his member, Ivan lost control and came deep inside of Matthew immediately after. Exhausted, the Russian pulled out and thoughtlessly collapsed on top of Matthew.

The smaller man gasped and feeling himself suffocating, panic ally squirmed his way from underneath Ivan. After what felt like forever his head emerged from Ivan's shoulder, and he took in several exhausted, quickened breaths.

"That was…Oh wow…" He eventually managed to say in between gasps.

A moment of quiet breathing passed between the two, a moment which felt very relaxed and sincere for both of them. When Ivan finally rolled off of Matthew he turned around to face him. "So….Now you see one reason why you should join me, da?"

"That…" Matthew yawned, his thoughts fading as his eyes began to droop. "Please…not...right now….." He shut his eyes completely, and snuggled closer to the Russian.

Ivan grabbed the comforter and pulled across it across both of them. He moved closer to Matthew afterwards and wrapped his arms around the Canadian.

As Matthew rested his head on the Russians chest and drifted to sleep, he heard the Russian whisper. "Don't worry. I will make you join the rest of us eventually~"

Matthew was too tired to find any meaning in it, and simply let him self fall asleep.

_Thankyou so much for reading this! Please remember to review, even a small comment would make my day very much! _

_Also, Ivan would return Matthew a week from now, when some Canadian troops closed in. As for what happened in-between that time is up to Anon~_

_A-Also this is the first smut scene I've ever written…and I was admittedly kind of horrified with wtf how do I write this. I hope I did an okay job!_

_I love the pairing Russia/Canada, and I hope more people write Russia/Canada fanfiction in the future. I think it is a very interesting pairing for both characters, and it really deserves to get more attention!_


End file.
